Crazy Stupid Love
Crazy Stupid Love is a song recorded by British recording artist Cheryl Cole from her upcoming fourth studio album, Only Human. The single also features the English rapper, Tinie Tempah. Background Following the release of Cole's third studio album, A Million Lights, in June 2012 and embarking on her debut solo headlining tour, Cole confirmed that a Girls Aloud's reunion would occur in November 2012. The group released their second greatest hits compilation, Ten on 26 November 2012 and In 2013, the group embarked on Ten: The Hits Tour. In March 2013, following the completion of the Ten: The Hits Tour, Girls Aloud released a statement via their official Twitter confirming that they were splitting permanently. The song was originally recorded by Australian recording artist Kylie Minogue for her twelfth studio album Kiss Me Once (2014). She worked with Wilkins on the track and wanted it to be used on the album, but management Roc Nation did not like it because it was "too pop." Wilkins later gave the track to Cole to record. On 27 May 2014, in an interview with Hello!, Cole announced that her fourth studio album would be released in November, preceded by lead single "Crazy Stupid Love", featuring Tinie Tempah. On 29 May, it was confirmed that Cole would debut the single on 2 June on BBC Radio 1, Capital FM and Kiss, with the video premiering on 9 June. The single's coverart features Cheryl "wearing a gold bodysuit whilst her hair galavnated around her face", as noted by Metro{'}s Hanna Gale. Composition "Crazy Stupid Love" was written and produced by Wayne Wilkins, who also co-produced and co-wrote Cole's debut single "Fight for This Love", Heidi Rojas, Katelyn Tarver, Kevin Anyaeji, Cheryl Cole and Tinie Tempah. It also features a rap by British rapper Tinie Tempah. The pop and dancey urban pop song is built on a toe-tapping structure with plenty of saxophones and a "la la la la la" refrain. Lyrically, the song has Cheryl gushing about her uncontrollable feelings for her boyfriend, with lyrics like, "You make my brain stop/ Sink my heart to my feet." Critical Reception "Crazy Stupid Love" has received generally positive reviews from music critics and fans alike. Lewis Corner of Digital Spy awarded the song 3.5 stars out of 5, and commented: "Sure, the lyrics are laden with sweet nothings and clichéd sentiments, but while Mrs Fernandez-Versini may be swirling in mushy marital bliss right now, she hasn't sacrificed any of that star-quality sassiness to pull it off." Maggie Pannacione of Artist Direct was very complimentary with the song, calling it "crazy catchy, with its pop neo-sax, handclaps, percussion and fingersnaps." Brendon Veevers of Renowned for Sound claimed that the song "has a JLo/Beyonce-ish vibe running through it in terms of its quick delivered, toe-tapping structure while Brit rapper Tinchy Stryder adds an effortless rap licking to the number nearing its end as horns toot left, right and centre allowing for the song to dip its toes in almost Latino-pop territory. James Cabooter of Daily Star criticized the lyrical content of the song, while praising its musical arrangement and Tempah's involvement. Hannah Mylrea of The Edge gave a mixed opinion about Cole's vocals, calling it "lacklustre", while also dismissing Tempah's appearance, calling it "dull" and "unnecessary", and labeled the song itself as "a repetitive, fairly average pop track." Commercial Performance It was announced that "Crazy Stupid Love" had sold 77,000 downloads according to the midweek Official Charts Company. On 27 July 2014, the single entered at number one on the UK Singles Chart selling 118,000 copies, becoming Cheryl's fourth number one single on the chart, tying her with Geri Halliwell and Rita Ora as the third British female to achieve four solo number ones and also making it the fastest selling single during the summer holiday period and the fastest selling single of the third quarter of the year. In the Republic of Ireland, the single also entered at number one on the Irish Singles Chart on 25 July 2014. "Crazy Stupid Love" debuted at number 39 in Spain, becoming her most successful song in that region since "Fight for This Love" in 2010. Music Video The music video for the song was shot in May 2014 at The Underground Club in London and directed by Colin Tilley. It premiered on 9 June 2014. Speaking on the video Cole said: "The video isn't what I've done before and in terms of lighting and stuff, it's a bit more grimy! 'Cos the songs quite up, and pop, it's got that feel, so I wanted it to have the urban twist. It's a bit more of that urban vibe." 4Music, during its This Week's Fresh Music Top 20, said the following regarding the video: "We don't remember Cheryl looking this happy in a video before! Tinie Tempah must have that effect on people." Live Performances Cole and Tempah performed "Crazy Stupid Love" for the first time on the final of the eighth series of Britain's Got Talent on 7 June 2014. Cole appeared on The Graham Norton Show on 20 June and performed the song as part of her set at Capital FM's Summertime Ball the following day, 21 June 2014. Category:Only Human Category:Solo Singles